Butterflies for a Fish
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: The title is totally changeable, if it bothers you that much. Provided you have a better one. This is just a short-emphasis on short-look into Aqualad's mind when he sees Rocket. Hope you like.


**Alright. I have a hard time writing from Kalur's perspective because he is so stiff. That being said, I think that Aqualad is severly underappreciated. This is unacceptable.** _**I decided that I would write a fanfiction for the fish boy. This is about Kaldur'aum's reaction to Raquel. What would he think when he sees this spunky girl? How would he feel when she kissed him after knowing hom for a whole what? Three days?**_

They sat in the back room of the Hall of Justice watching the TV. They watched as the newest addition to the team-Rocket's-mentor became a member of the JL. Aqualad didn't know what to make of this girl. She seemed to be very opinionated. He was intrigued by her to say the least. She was the first girl he had seen like himself. That is to say with dark skin. Sure, he knew that there were others that looked like him. He had seen pictures and seen them from a distance. But Rocket was the first person that he had ever actually been able to talk to and be around. Growing up in Atlantis, he was the only one. But it was more than just her skin. Her hair was short and spiky, somehow adding to her femininity. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, warm and welcoming. When Rocket first walked in, she locked eyes with Kaldur and smiled. He felt his face get a little warm and thanked Neptune that his was not skin that showed embarrassment.

They went to the crash site of Cheshire's plane. They had walked into a trap. Wonderful. Kaldur would have fought with Rocket, but she seemed to hold her own. He thought she was the most graceful creature that he had ever seen, even when she was perfectly still. The way she held herself, the confidence she exuded...Kaldur was hopelessly smitten. But he wouldn't let himself think about that. Not right now anyway.

They had to fight their mentors. They were up against the best. People that knew them...that knew their flaws and weaknesses. The team pulled together and won. As they stood there, basking in their glorious triumph, the computer announced that it was New Year's Day. Kid Flash did what they had _all_ been waiting for since she first joined the team. Kid scooped Artemis up and kissed her. Next, of course, Superboy and Miss Martian began to...make out? Such a strange term. Why not just call it kissing like sensible people? Then, something unexpected happened. Zatanna kissed Robin. Well, it was unexpected for the boy wonder. Kaldur'aum knew that his young friend had a crush on the magician, but Robin had not been certain if she reciprocated those feelings. *I believe that you can be sure now,* Kaldur thought to himself with a small smile.

Then, the most unanticipated thing of all happened that night...er, morning. Rocket walked over-more like sashéd over, in Kaldur's opinion-and said, "Liking this team more and more every day." With that, she grabbed his face with one hand and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. Kaldur blinked in surprise. Even when he was with Tula, they waited many _months_ before they kissed. Even then it was seldom. For this strange, beautiful girl to kiss him now-even so chastely-was baffling to the Atlantian. Even more so was the reaction that he had to it. Physically. Aqualad had to stop himself from turning into the kiss and deepening it. He found himself wanting Rocket. Wanting to 'make out' with her as the other boys on the team were doing with their respective girl friends. The young man shook his head. *Too much time on the surface. That must be it. Too much O, not enough H2.* Kaldur had this experience before. He would see girls around while out with the team and think of them in a physical manner. . . . . . .such as he was now. But when he got back to Atlantis for a while, he found that his head was once again clear.

He assumed it was because he spent so much time with the boys of his team. It altered his thought process. That was true to an extent. The _real_ truth was that his team mates helped him to relax in himself. They allowed him to be more of a teenage boy, instead of a young soldier who defended his king first, and took care of personal matters last. Kaldur would be able to do so again. He would just spend a few days under the ocean where he knew he would be able to think straight again. Then, when he returned, all would be as it was. The only problem...Raquel would be waiting for him on the other side of the water, forever weakening his resolve to abstain from relationships.

After returning from his week long trip to Atlantis, Kaldur'aum found it easier to ignore the subtle nudges that his mind gave him to walk forward and kiss Rocket firmly on the mouth. *This I can deal with,* he thought to himself. Kaldur would be fine, now that he had spent a good week in salt water. Fine, until the butterflies came back.

_**I know that it's super short. I just thought it would be nice to have an insight to what Kaldur thought when he saw this spunky girl. I figure that he would be internally drooling since he never shows the full extent of his emotions. I shouldn't say never...very very very **_**very**_** rarely. Reviews, por favor!**_


End file.
